Sean Paul
Sean Paul is a Jamaican Grammy-winning dancehall and reggae artist. Sean Paul made a quick cameo appearance in the 1998 film Belly on stage performing. He made a very successful collaboration with DMX & Mr. Vegas (Top Shotter) as a soundtrack of the film. In 2000, Sean Paul released his debut album, Stage One. In 2002, he released his second album, Dutty Rock with the singles "Gimme the Light" and the Billboard Hot 100 topper, "Get Busy". The album was a worldwide success, eventually selling over six million copies. Sean Paul was heard on Beyoncé's U.S. #1 single "Baby Boy" and Blu Cantrell's "Breathe", a chart hit in Europe. Both helped to push his reputation further still in the United States. He appeared on Punk'd, 106 & Park, Sean Paul Respect, Making the Video and his music videos have been broadcast on MTV and BET Sean Paul's third album The Trinity was released in September 2005 and produced five big hits, "We Be Burnin'", "Ever Blazin'", "Give It Up to Me", "Never Gonna Be The Same" and the U.S. chart-topping smash hit "Temperature". The video of "Give It Up to Me" (featuring Keyshia Cole) was also featured in the movie Step Up in 2006. He was nominated for four awards at the 2006 Billboard Music Awards, including male artist of the year, rap artist of the year, hot 100 single of the year, and pop single of the year for his hit "Temperature". He also won an American Music Award for "(When You Gonna) Give It Up To Me". "Imperial Blaze" was released in August 2009 and the lead single, “So Fine”, premiered on Sean Paul's official website. The new album consists of 20 tracks including "So Fine", "Press it Up", "She Want Me", "Private Party". Up until now there have been eight music videos: "Always On My Mind (with Da'Ville)", "Give It to You (with Eve)", "Watch Them Roll", "Back It Up" (with Left Side/Mr. Evil), "(I Wanna See You) Push It Baby" (with Pretty Ricky), "Hit 'Em" (with Fahrenheit and his brother Jason "Jigzagula" Henriques), "Come Over" with Estelle,14 and also the video of his first single, "So Fine" from the new album. He has recently been featured in Shaggy's video, "Save A Life", which also includes appearances from Elephant Man and Da'Ville, among others. In an effort to raise money for a children's hospital, Shaggy, Sean Paul and others will be having a benefit concert. The first single Got 2 Luv U features vocals from American singer Alexis Jordan. It was released on the July 19, 2011 by Atlantic Records. The song was written by Sean Paul, Ryan Tedder and Stargate, and it was produced by Stargate.151617 She Doesn't Mind is the second single from the album. It was written by Sean Paul, Shellback and Benny Blanco and was produced by Shellback and Benny Blanco. It was released on the September 29, 2011 on NRJ & Skyrock (French radios), and to iTunes on October 31.18 Like its proceeder, "Got 2 Luv U", featuring Alexis Jordan, it topped the charts in Switzerland, but it debuted at that spot. Sean appeared on the Never Mind the Buzzcocks episode which aired on November 21, 2011. This album going to be released on 18th September, 2012 in USA. Sean Paul is featured in the Simple Plan song Summer Paradise. {C} Tomahawk Technique is the fifth studio album by Paul, set to be released through Atlantic Records (Warner Music Group) from 27 January 2012. Music Videos *Baby Boy *Bossman *Breathe *Cry Baby Cry *Deport Them *Do You Remember *Dream Girl (featuring Lecca) *Ever Blazin' *Get Busy *Gimme the Light *Give It to You *Got 2 Luv U *(Haffi Get De Gal Ya) Hot Gal Today *Hold My Hand *I'm Still in Love with You *Ladies' Man *Like Glue *Make It Clap *Money Jane *Now That I`ve Got Your Love *Never Gonna Be the Same *Press It Up *She Doesn't Mind *So Fine *Summer Paradise *Temperature *Tik Tok *Watch Dem Roll *We Be Burnin' *(When You Gonna) Give It Up to Me Category:Artists Category:Jamaican singers Category:Reggae singers